


the stars, they call for us

by ohgeelato



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders almost cheating, M/M, but not really, immortal!AU, sort of modern times AU, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgeelato/pseuds/ohgeelato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago - so long that they don't remember much anymore - Anders and Fenris were turned into vampires. The only ones they both knew who were afflicted with this curse, they clung onto each other throughout the years as everyone they loved and knew grew old and died.</p><p>A millennium later, long after they had gone their separate ways, they meet up every once in a while, to catch up with each other. This time, it's been almost half a century since they last saw each other and things go slightly differently than they normally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars, they call for us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in chunks throughout a very long period of time because I kept forgetting it was a thing, then re-discovering it, writing a bit of it and then forgetting about it again. So, if there's some sort continuity issues, please forgive me! Also, for any other errors. Other than that, enjoy! :)

It was a rare night out for both of them. They hadn’t seen each other in almost half a century now, and it was high time for them to check in with each other.

Hard to believe that it has been almost a millennium since they had been in the company of Hawke. Hard to believe it’s been so long since everyone they knew and cared about had died.

They didn’t know why they were the ones who stayed behind. By all accounts, they should have been the first few to die. The damaged renegade mage who started a revolution and the bitter escaped slave with anger issues. Their résumé seemed like the perfect description of someone who died with a bang early in life.

And yet, they were the ones who had been given the curse of immortality. A freak accident and a series of unfortunate events, hazy memories of how this all began, like a washed out painting and cracked pieces flaking off over time.

They tried to stay connected to the world for a while. Anders’ revolution started a war across all the lands, just like he wanted. But with Justice forced out of him and immortality hanging over him, it became inconsequential. Everything became inconsequential after a while.

Fenris couldn’t blame him, he felt the same way. It started to be a struggle to pretend to care about the fate of the world, when he knew he could no longer be a part of it.

They may have become immortal, but they just stopped living. The world moved and grew around them while they remained unchanging, like two rocks that had fallen off the wheel of life. They clung onto each other though, because they both realized all they had was each other. They would drift away for years on end, but they always came back to each other. Ironically, they had become each other’s anchor, a thing of permanence, in a world that was constantly changing. Sometimes they were more than just an emotional anchor for each other, skin pressed against skin, breath against breath, two bodies merged into one to remind each other that they were still alive, in a way no one else can. But they always left each other to their own devices after, each too set in their ways to give in to the other, each wanting to experience the world they cannot be a part of in different ways.

Tonight was one of those nights when they did go back to each other, where they could reassure themselves that they were not all alone in the world, that they at the very least had each other.

Two glasses of wine beside them, the vast empty sky above them, neatly trimmed grass below them and centuries of untold stories between them. Once it would have been a wonder to even get them to behave in the same room, but any animosity between them were long forgotten. Time heals all wounds, as they say.

“That’s a nice leather jacket, Fenris,” Anders said mildly, not even looking at the other man.

Fenris grunted in reply. The world had changed drastically since they first met, and spiky plate armour had long ago gone out of style. He glanced at Anders, who was wearing a knitted cardigan over a jumper with – was that a kitten cross-stitched on the front of the jumper?

“You still have abominable taste in fashion,” he said flatly.

Anders laughed, “It’s been a while since someone called me abominable.”

“I wasn’t calling you abominable, I was calling your clothing that,” Fenris huffed.

“Same thing,” Anders shrugged, still staring at the night sky.

Fenris scowled. They might no longer want to kill each other, but they could still annoy the hell out of each other when they wanted to. He reached for the bottle of wine and poured out a liberal amount into his glass. He drank nearly half the glass in one go.

Anders had apparently watched him damn near inhale the wine because he said amusedly, “It seems there are things that just never change.”

“I still like my wine, and you still have terrible taste in fashion,” Fenris repeated his sentiments.

“You wound me with your words,” Anders said, then he looked down at himself, “What’s wrong with this? I happen to get lots of compliments when I wear this.”

Fenris shook his head, “The world has gone mad.”

“And us with it,” Anders said softly. Neither of them said anything for a while, suddenly remembering all the centuries they’ve lived through. Out of nowhere, Anders started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Fenris asked.

“Just thinking that Isabela would have told us that we were both pretty and to get over ourselves,” Anders said.

Fenris’ expression softened and he said quietly, “I miss them all.” He laid down on the grass too and stared at the sky.

There was silence. Certain things just didn’t need to be said.

“I’ve been feeding off this man,” Anders said casually, changing the topic.

“One man?” Fenris asked.

“Yeah. We’re sort of… together. His name is…Carlos,” Anders said.

“Carl…os,” Fenris said, not quite a statement, and not quite a question.

“He reminds me so much of Karl sometimes, I wonder if reincarnation is real,” Anders said, the last part barely above a whisper.

“He knows,” Fenris said and this time it’s a statement.

“He knows,” Anders confirmed and then laughed, “He lets me feed once every two weeks. Just enough time for him to get his red blood cell count up to normal again. He even buys those stupid vitamin supplements.” He grew quiet again. “I thought I could only ever love Karl.”

Fenris shifted uncomfortably. This was not something he was accustomed to from the other man.

“What about you? Still stealing blood from the hospital?” Anders asked, surprising Fenris with the question.

“No,” he said irritably, “I don’t steal. I pay someone who provides me with bags of blood every once in a while.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to settle down too,” Anders teased.

After all these years and Fenris was still not used to the way Anders bounced his way through a conversation, all those highs and lows, all within a breath. They say the waves are capricious but Fenris would have wagered that Anders was almost as capricious as the deep blue sea and more alluring.

He looked away from the blonde man, suddenly uncomfortable with his own train of thought.

“I get by just fine with my bags of blood, thank you,” he muttered, gulping down the rest of his glass of wine. Anders followed suit, thankfully silent and apparently having let the subject drop.

“Wow, that is some strong stuff,” Anders said, shaking his head once as if to shake off the effects of the alcohol.

“I see you’re still piss-poor at holding your liquor,” Fenris rumbled. To prove his point, he filled up his glass again and drank a few sips of it, letting his last sip swirl around in his mouth for a second before swallowing it.

“This is actually good wine,” he commented.

“Finally he notices! I was beginning to think the man at the liquor store had cheated me when he told me this conveniently expensive bottle of wine was a good one,” Anders groused lightly.

They took turns buying the wine every time they met up and it had been Anders’ turn this time. Fenris remembered the last time it had been Anders’ turn to buy the wine; suffice to say, it did not end well. Fenris had told him to ask someone else to choose the wine next time. Evidently he had remembered Fenris’ advice.

Suddenly he heard light snoring coming from beside him. Looking over he saw Anders curled up on his side, with one arm under his head, fast asleep.

Shaking his head, he shook Anders lightly, “Wake up. This is not the time for you to sleep!”

Anders turned to lie on his back, groaning. He cracked open an eye to look at Fenris. He smiled lazily, “You have pretty eyes.”

“…what?”

“Your eyes,” Anders waved his arms in the proximity of Fenris’ face, almost hitting his nose, “they’re a very nice shade of green.”

Fenris cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I think you are drunk, Anders.”

“Nah, I’m just slightly tipsy. I have gotten better with the drinking you know,” Anders said, propping himself up with one arm. He started playing with his hair, kept longer than Fenris remembered.

Fenris sighed, “And yet you say such ridiculous things when you just told me you already have someone.”

Anders ran his fingers through his own hair over and over again, pulling it to the front of his face so he could see it. Ferris watched him do that for a while, expecting Anders to just change the topic, as he usually does every time Fenris alludes to their occasional more-than-friends relationship throughout the years.

“He’s mortal, you know,” Anders finally said, blowing at his own hair. He sat up, crossing his long legs in front of him.

Fenris knew immediately where this conversation was headed. “You love him,” he reminded Anders.

“For now. Till death do us part or something like that,” Anders said, laughing a bit at his own poor joke. He continued, “Except I won’t ever die.”

“You love him,” Fenris repeated himself, not wanting to get sucked into Anders’ words. Even though he wanted to, so badly.

“But I only have you,” Anders said sharply. It suddenly seemed like he was completely sober again.

Anders leaned in, resting a hand on Fenris’ thigh.

“You know what I mean,” Anders practically purred, now staring at Fenris’ lips.

Fenris breathed heavily, his skin prickling where Anders’ hand was. “I do know what you mean,” he murmured. He leaned in closer, close enough that he could smell the wine from Anders’ breath. He shot backwards, his senses coming back to him, “But you are with someone else right now, Anders. You have Carlos.”

Anders sighed and leaned back too. He rubbed his temples, “You’re right. Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”

Fenris stared at him for a few moments as Anders went to pour himself another glass of wine. Fenris put his hand over Anders hand, stopping him from grabbing the bottle of wine. “I think you’ve had enough,” he said.

“Right again, old friend,” Anders gave a small chuckle, moving his hand away. But Fenris tightened his grip and intertwined their fingers.

“You have Carlos right now, but when that comes to an end, I want you to know that you will still have me forever,” Fenris said. He could feel Anders’ staring at him, but he kept his gaze on their entwined hands. It felt like hours had passed with them just sat in that position.

“Always?” finally Anders said lightly, breaking the tension.

Fenris let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in a small laugh. He looked up at Anders, his amber eyes filled with warmth. “Forever,” he corrected, squeezing his hand slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of world-building or explanation of the background details in this one. It was just supposed to be a short little drabble, not anywhere near 1k words, but then stuff happened and it....ended up being quite different than what I had originally planned it to be. I'm actually rather pleased that it turned out this way, instead of what I was initially planning, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
